Galactic Incursion
The game will be a combination of Civilization and Ogame with customization added in. You will start out as one of three civilizations, Haedus Nation, Imperium, or the Earth Alliance. You then fight the Colonial Wars and try to win. The events of the Colonial War act as a Campaign. If you win, then you must compete with others in a universe full of players and planets. You continually advance your technology and develop new ships, vehicles and weapons. Each new techology can be used to customize spacecraft classes to modify and enhance their capabilities. The same kind of customization can be done with vehicles, defenses and other combat units. Development History Similarly to Void Runner, the game has beeen temporarily stopped for full development of Cosmic Apocalypse: Civilization Reborn. The game is very similar to Galactic Incursion, but is built for the PC instead of the iPhone. Full details on Cosmic Apocalypse: Civilization Reborn can be found on the article. =Gameplay= Beginning Phase In the very beginning the player has control of one a single planet and minimal economic capabilies along with a small squadron of scramjets. You then advance your own tech tree by researching new techs and vessels. The first craft made available are the Scramjet fighters and combat shuttles, these are restricted to orbital use only. The Dawn class Platform Ship is the first vessel capable of interplanetary travel, so aquiring them before the other two factions is key. Solar War Phase Once the Dawn class is unlocked, the player then explores the solar system to inevitably discover the other two AI players, which triggers the Colonial War. The war is then driven by the continual advancing and build up of fleets and armies as combat is both space and terrestrial based. The combat follows a similar feel to Civilization as in it'll be icons vs icons, but it will carry a more interactive feel. The player may choose to zoom into a battle and organize the ships to maximize their effectiveness, the game's AI will pickup the players individual favored tactics and use them for future battles if not micromanaged. Planets and other inhabited bodies can be taken over by terrestrial conquest, but loosing all planets doesn't spell the end to the player. Space stations and specialized spacecraft can be used to continue one's civilization even if all their planet's are conquered. This does come with the severe handicap of reduced production of resources, technology, and craft. Each civilization has their own prefered combat philosophy and end strategy and so utilize their own individual pseudo-campaigns. Earth Alliance Campaign The Earth Alliance faction has found of a remote exoplanet in orbit of a distant star. The colonists leave the main Sol System War and try to start life anew. The Sleeper Ship lands on the planet and automatically builds a basic colony. The other factions have also sent similar craft to the same system to flee from the violence. Overall the Earth Alliance military doctrine is to use close in fighting, beam weapons, and favor medium sized and mainly single purposed craft. They use this mainly because they have moderate resources, but have great enough technology for full on combat. The final mission in the Earth Alliance campaign is the full scale invasion of the Imperium and Haedus Nation planets, ending the war. Imperium Campaign The Imperium faction has found of a remote exoplanet in orbit of a distant star. The colonists leave the main Sol System War and try to start life anew. The Sleeper Ship lands on the planet and automatically builds a basic colony. The other factions have also sent similar craft to the same system to flee from the violence. Overall the Imperium military doctrine is to use stealth, quantum based weapons, and favor mutlipurposed craft. This stems from the fact that the Imperium has a significant technolgoical advantage over the other two, but lack the raw resources, so they resort to stealth operations and versatile craft to overcome their lack of numbers. The final mission in the Imperium campaign is the development of a primative hyperspace engine and use it to escape out of the system to a distant galaxy. Haedus Nation Campaign The Haedus Nation faction has found of a remote exoplanet in orbit of a distant star. The colonists leave the main Sol System War and try to start life anew. The Sleeper Ship lands on the planet and automatically builds a basic colony. The other factions have also sent similar craft to the same system to flee from the violence. Overall the Haedus Nation military doctrine is to use long range fighting, missiles, and favor larged and robust craft. Although they posssess the most resources by far, they lack the technology to employ it to the full potential. They use large craft reminisant of old ironclads in the fact they use very heavy armor and as result aren't good in short ranged combat and thusly fall back to long range missile and railgun attacks. The final mission in the Haedus Nation campaign is the completion of their Stellar Array class Solar Missile Gun Station, an end game superweapon to end the war. =Tech Tree= Galactic Incursion boasts a massive and customizable tech tree. In actuality it will feature multiple independent tech trees that reinforce each other. The four trees include technological upgrades, unit components, unit types, and the unit classes which is a subgroup of the unit types. The researching of technologies unlocks newer unit types and unit components. Unit components are the equipment you customize all your structures, ships, and vehicles with. Researching new unit types unlocks larger unit template sections, to advance your forces. Unit classes are the individual unit template designs. Category:Games